What's New?
This page is edited by admin to tell users what new features there are. December 24/14 The weekly poll has been updated. Un-needed pages have been deleted. December 23/14 Hey Big Nate Wiki! I'm am so sorry for the length of time I have been away! Daily updates will be starting up again very soon, which will be found here. I would like to officially welcome DOGLOVER129 as the wiki associate manager. Again, sorry for the time I've been away. -WestonLulz Wiki Supervisor December 24/13 - Westonallen0990 We have made one final update before christmas! Our christmas theme! Thank you to Chad for setting this up! On behalf of EpicGusher, Chad, and myself - MERRY CHRISTMAS! December 23/13 - Westonallen0990 Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been doing many updates because I have been quite inactive. V3 is almost complete, I'm sorry for the big delay. On-Behalf of EpicGusher, Chad, and myself - MERRY CHRISTMAS! December 8/13 - Westonallen0990 I have removed the rank of "Coder" on the staff page and have made "Assistant Manager" into "Deputy Manager". December 7/13 - Westonallen0990 I am going to be using the wiki twitter account more! December 7/13- Chad012 i just catagorizedall the page. December 6/13 - Westonallen0990 Humble49 has been demoted. December 5/13 - Westonallen0990 A New type of staff is being added in-charge of removing vandalism! December 1/13 - Chad012 I updated the background to take up the whole screen. December 1/13 - Westonallen0990 Please welcome Chad012, our new wiki coder! November 29/13 - Humble49 I have completed our December, 2013 newsletter. November 27/13 - Westonallen0990 Very Interesting. The wiki was close to closing, but we got a whole bunch of users! November 22/13 - Westonallen0990 -Changing around staff username colours. (Complete)* -BIG updates on homepage! (Complete)* *For Now November 22/13 - Westonallen0990 Adding a few new, exciting features! November 21/13 - Westonallen0990 We are hiring a new wiki coder (Applications on the forums). V3 is coming along just great! November 12/13 - Westonallen0990 Sorry, I have been on vacation, and not on the wiki much, We are creating a Version 3 of Big Nate Wiki, AND WE HAVE A UNDERCOVER CODING ADMIN! Expect MAJOR updates! October 10/13 - Westonallen0990 Sorry, I haven't been posting much recently. Not too much has changed, we are looking for 2 admins! October 8/13 - Westonallen0990 Big Nate Forums are open: bignate.boards.net October 7/13 - Westonallen0990BOT Big Nate Wiki is now official affiliates with Camp Half Blood Wiki. October 7/13 - Westonallen0990 Big Nate Wiki is now opperating on V2.0! October 5/13 - Westonallen0990 An Official Information report~on Vandalism has been released by me. **PLEASE READ THIS: Click Here User:Westonallen0990 - Wiki General Manager 12:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) October 5/13 - Westonallen0990 I have changed the Affilate Requests page! September 18/13 - Westonallen0990 We need a new Wiki Coder, leave your application in the forums under applications! September 13/13 - Westonallen0990 Frag Watermelon is no longer a rollback, I have removed him from the staff page! September 9/13 - Westonallen0990 M1870 is no longer an admin, I have removed him from the staff page. Prepare for some major updates! September 9/13 - Westonallen0990 I have updated the theme to our winter theme! September 2/13 - Westonallen0990 We are now affiliates with Habbo Wiki! September 2/13 - Westonallen0990 I have just givenSolo+pbellUNITE rollback rights! September 1/13 - Westonallen0990 I have changed affiliate requests! August 31/13 - Westonallen0990 I am going to be protecting UserPages! Category:News